Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds Beyond". Plot (In the universe, in a mass of space, planets and floating meteors) *Narrator: The universe... a vast expanse of space and matter. It includes all that we see, and all that we know. Since the beginning of time, we have wondered how it came to be. A gloriously orchestrated plan? A chance series of events? Or something much, much dumber? Or else? (On a UFO ship, a saber-tooth squirrel is sleeping and have a written line on the wall in which he has been stuck for 127 days. A message open up as the squirrel wakes up. He read the message and move the ship to fly back to Earth and crashes to the snow of the Ice Age. As crash-landed on Earth, the squirrel wake up and look for his acorn. He found the acorn from the seat and hold it as he hugs up. His tear drop from the eye as the tear drop charge the electricity up and warp the UFO and Scrat to another dimension. The UFO warped to Antarctica where the penguins live as the UFO and Scrat ended up to the Forbidden Shore. He fears and walk slowly with his acorn. In another place in Penguin-Land, the penguins are about to perform their opening medley.) *Noah: Good morning everyone. *Memphis: Good morning Noah. *Norma Jean: Good morning my boss. *Noah: Are you ready to perform. *Maurice: Oh yeah. *Michelle: We are ready. *Noah: Let's do this! One, two, three! *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: She was the neighborhood dream girl Can look, but don't touch, they all wanna know us If it ain't with me, then it can't be no one When the groupies came to the show When the lovestone started to grow You stayed down, don't play around Look at this girl we made now Been around the world and I came right back for your love Forgive me for the days and nights I was cutting up Wanted the motions in the ocean and emotions covered up From flashing lights in the club to magazine covered up Fly you to Snow Hill Island and cop you floor seats And you would always tell me your heart was for me Way before the models ripped the runway It was us, drop-tops, speeding down the runway *Gloria: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Edwin: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Terry: And she was prom queen, I'm just a new Terry My city tatted on my back, she had my back, I knew that But I started looking for more When they started feeling the flow Them girls trouble Come more than a lifetime and time don't wait for no one I'm out here like I throw ones and they dance for me My man he warn me how my come-up might just cancel me Now I gotta go fix that, get that, hit that He flip that in that like I used to be big D-A-D-D-Y I'm so special, she can't have another dude that woo her I got my iceberg, but that just pickup and move her That sears these years on lairs get weird My fear is tears that smears and make-up Don't ever make up, you better wake up *Mary: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Edwin: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Mary: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime ICE AGE AND HAPPY FEET THE TIME OF THE GREAT GIVING (The song ended as everyone was clapping as things went back to normal with penguins minding their own business) *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Erik: Bravo. *Atticus: What a show. *Gloria: We really kick it. *Seymour: What a blast. *Erik: We done it well. *Seymour: What a kick-off. *Mumble: Uh huh, that's right. *Terry: I never knew we would be a success. *Seymour: Yeah, that does it. *Mumble: Looking great than the last five opening medleys. *Noah: I love it, i love it, i love it. *Memphis: We rocked today. *Norma Jean: What a wonderful show. *Noah: I'm feeling it. *Maurice: Today is a good day. *Michelle: Let's go check on Gloria. *Mumble: Oh well, we have been dancing together for so long, maybe for many years. We totally rock the penguin land up. *Gloria: We sure did. There will be challenges as well. *Miss Viola: Very big challenges. *Mumble: I know. Big glaciers, tall mountains, high cliffs, anything you name it. *Erik: Daddy is right. *Mumble: You know what it's like out there to get out and see the whole world. *Ashley: You gotta watch out for predators. *Mumble: That's right Ashley. *Terry: Skuas and leopard seals are predators are example. *Mumble: I see. *Mary: You better watch out for them. *Mumble: I know they can bite and eat penguin for lunch. *Mary: They're very scary creatures. *Mumble: I know. *Seymour: You know man, these creatures don't have anything to take any risks. *Mumble: They better be on the lookout. *Seymour: You said it my man. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noah: And now, we are living in a great better place after all. (Meanwhile in another world in the Ice Age, many of the animals are living in harmony in the valley. A married mammoth couple is setting up a home) *Peaches: Hey Julian, can you pass over the stick. *Julian: Yes Peaches my love. *use his trunk to pass the stick to Peaches* *Peaches: Isn't that adorable? *Julian: Yes. When the baby comes, we will become a great family together. *Peach: Manny and Ellie will become grandparents after all. And their grandson will be the baby. *Julian: Oh yeah, that what i'm talking about. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions